Nos joies du quotidien
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Suite d'OS. Venez découvrir les instants de la vie quotidienne de ce couple. Histoire pouvant se dérouler lors de leur rencontre ou durant la vie maritale voir parentale. Venez vous incruster dans leur vie privée et découvrir tous leurs travers. (Plusieurs rated possibles)
1. Discussion sur l'oreiller (M)

_Salut la compagnie. Cela faisait un long moment que je n'avais rien publié et j'en suis désolée. Beaucoup trop occupée à cause de ma recherche d'avenir et surtout un petit manque d'inspiration. Mais d'un coup, tout est revenu ! Mon esprit tordu vous prépare une petite suite d'OS sur des moments du quotidien du couple, dans l'unique but de divertir, voir de nous pervertir ^^. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, ainsi que ceux qui suivront ;). Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Discussion sur l'oreiller**

Un couple fête gentiment son anniversaire de mariage. N'étant pas une date toute ronde, les époux n'avaient pas fait de fête comme pour leurs dix ans. Ils sont mariés depuis treize ans et une grosse réception n'était pas du tout nécessaire. Au lieu de ça, ils se sont fait un petit dîner en amoureux dans leur maison, avant de passer des heures folles au lit.

Hermione avait la tête posée sur le torse nu de Severus, tandis que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux. Sa femme avait l'air pensive et il redoutait toujours ça, elle voulait toujours discuter de choses bizarres ou insignifiantes. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout, surtout pour les conversations trépidantes qu'ils avaient ensemble. Mais parfois, elle avait une lueur de malice dans le regard, qui amenait le plus souvent à des situations plus ou moins dérangeantes. Ce regard l'avait amené une fois à lui servir de modèle pour un sort sur lequel elle travaillait et il s'était retrouvé habillé en femme. Il avait passé une semaine à bouder dans son coin.

Hermione baladait délicatement ses doigts sur le ventre de Severus, formant de petits dessins par ci par là. Il s'attendait à une conversation légère et futile, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il en adorait certaines. La jeune femme releva la tête posant son menton sur la main qu'elle avait placée nonchalamment sur le ventre de son mari.

« Chéri, dis-moi.

Oui ? répondit-il d'un ton méfiant.

Quels sont les professeurs de Hogwarts que tu as pus le moins supporter ?

Hum… Il y en a eu trois en vérité.

Trois ?

Oui. D'abord Lockhart, cet homme était complètement insupportable. Grâce à la Légilimencie j'avais compris que c'était un charlatan et Dumbledore le savait très bien, mais à cette époque, personne ne voulait le poste alors il fallait prendre son mal en patience.

Allez ! Avoue-moi ta réaction lorsqu'il est devenu amnésique.

Dans ce cas ne répète jamais ce que je vais te dire. J'ai bien ri ! Il était tellement idiot, qu'il a pensé qu'il réussirait son sort avec la baguette cassée de Weasley. Cette ironie.

J'imagine parfaitement ton sourire cynique, ricana la jeune femme, et d'ailleurs j'aimerai tellement voir ça. Et ensuite ?

Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu ?

Ombrage ?

Tout à fait. Cette pression permanente qu'elle nous mettait. Plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de mettre des potions horribles dans son jus de citrouille, ou de lui balancer quelques sorts.

C'était le cas chez les élèves également.

J'admire assez le courage dont vous avez fait preuve contre elle. Elle n'a jamais eu un bon fond. D'ailleurs elle a coopéré un peu trop facilement pendant la guerre.

Je suis assez d'accord. Quand elle s'est faite embarquer par les centaures j'ai cru qu'on ne la reverrait jamais. Et pour finir ?

Toi quand tu es arrivée.

Ah ouais ? Moi ?

Oui, la parfaite je sais tout était de retour, mais comme prof, donc avec tous les droits et tout ce qui va avec. Et en plus tu connaissais mes secrets les plus enfouis.

J'étais si agaçante que ça ?

Oh oui ! Et tu ne te rendais même pas compte de la pitié dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais, ainsi que le regret.

J'en suis désolée. Comme tu le dis, je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Mais ne t'en excuses pas. Ça m'agaçait, mais ce que ça t'a poussé à faire à finalement fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Aujourd'hui nous sommes mariés et je suis enfin heureux. Comme quoi j'ai réussi à te supporter au-delà de toute espérance. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre en lui assénant une petite frappe il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. La pseudo colère de la jeune femme disparue sur le champ. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, il apaisait toutes ses colères avec ses baisers, même quand c'était lui qui les provoquaient. Apaisée, ils reprirent leur position et Hermione repassa à l'attaque.

« Quel est ton plus beau souvenir de l'école ?

Tu en as encore beaucoup des questions comme ça ? Ce n'était pas suffisant avant ?

Non ! la jeune femme sourit, je veux tout savoir.

Eh bien…

Je rêve ou tu rougis ?

Tu rêves.

Allez réponds !

Je dirais notre première balade le long du lac, qui s'est conclue par notre premier baiser.

C'était un moment très romantique.

C'est surtout à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais amoureux de toi - la jeune femme rougit et Severus rit - Là c'est toi qui rougis.

Je t'ai invité à cette balade parce que j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi et je voulais finir cette balade pour t'avouer mes sentiments. Et la conclusion de tout ça était mieux que tout ce que j'espérais. »

Hermione se souleva et chevaucha Severus. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, elle entrouvrit la bouche de Severus avec sa langue afin que celle-ci rejoigne celle de son époux. Elle se pencha plus afin que ses seins touchent le torse de son homme.

Severus entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la serra contre lui afin de sentir sa chaleur. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné.

« Eh bien, tu veux encore remettre ça ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Pourquoi pas ?

Tu es une jeune femme insatiable.

J'aime le romantisme et nous avons quelque chose à fêter.

Ah oui ? Quoi ? Notre mariage ? On l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure.

Non, autre chose.

Quoi ?

Je voulais garder ça pour lorsque nous prendrons le dessert.

Allons, n'avons-nous pas déjà pris le dessert.

Vieux pervers.

Allez dis-moi ! »

Hermione secoua la tête, elle embrassa Severus pour le distraire. Elle descendit dans son cou, tout en caressant son torse, son ventre, elle continua de descendre ses baisers le long de son corps, jusqu'à finir au sexe parfaitement en érection du maître des potions. Elle le prit en bouche, le suçant d'abord avec douceur puis avec plus d'ardeur, laissant sa langue jouer avec son gland.

Dans un grognement, Severus souleva la jeune femme et la coinça en dessous de lui, il entreprit de faire le même schéma plaisant que sa femme. Il l'embrassa tendrement, dans le cou, sur les seins. Il lécha ses tétons, les mordilla. La jeune femme gronda et lorsqu'un gémissement lui échappa, Severus sourit avant de continuer de descendre sa langue sensuellement le long du corps de sa femme. Il arriva au niveau du sexe de la jeune femme, il posa sa langue sur son clitoris et donna des coups de langue de plus en plus rapide. Hermione gronda plus fort et gémit plus violemment. Il lui entra un doigt tout en la léchant frénétiquement.

Lorsque la jeune femme n'en put plus, elle l'attira à elle et il la pénétra doucement, commençant par de faibles mouvements, avant d'accélérer la cadence. La jeune femme cria de plaisir tandis que l'homme lécha ses seins et qu'il la pénétrait avec fougue. Hermione resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus et bougea en même temps que lui, rendant plus intense leurs ébats. Ils s'embrassèrent, gémissant. Leurs corps en sueur s'accordaient parfaitement et les leurs gémissements devinrent des cris. Hermione s'arqua en arrière, sentant l'orgasme tout proche, sentant cela, Severus accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que son épouse jouisse aussi fort qu'elle put, puis il se laissa aller. Lorsqu'il jouit à son tour, il s'écroula sur la jeune femme qui lui caressa le dos tendrement.

Severus vint caler sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Hermione et tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux et le dos, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « Chéri, je suis enceinte. »

* * *

 _Comme à mon habitude je teins à remercier mes bêtas pour leur fantastique travail. Elles répondent toujours présentent et sont très minutieuses. Merci beaucoup._

 **Cricri: OS sympathique… tendre et tout et tout! A quand le prochain?** _Très très prochainement ^^ je suis en train de le finir :D_

* * *

 ** _Une petite review ? Le prochain promet je vous le garantie ;)_**


	2. Un fantasme étrange (M)

_Voilà le nouvel OS qui s'ajoute au précédant. Un petit moment de leur vie quotidienne de couple bien marrant. C'est quand j'écris des choses ainsi que je me dis que parfois j'ai l'esprit sacrément tordu ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et vous fera un peu rire quand même. Le prochain sera quelque chose de plus soft je vous rassure ah ah. Bonne lecture ;)._

* * *

 **Un fantasme étrange (Rated M)  
**

L'année scolaire était bien lancée et Hermione avait beau aimer son métier, ainsi que son époux, elle en avait ras le bol de vivre dans les cachots, là où il faisait toujours froid et humide. Elle avait bataillé comme une lionne avec son mari, mais il avait à chaque fois eu le dernier mot. Les cachots avaient toujours été sa demeure, il refusait d'en partir et surtout d'avoir à déménager toutes ses affaires. Son plus grand argument était « La classe de potion est dans les cachots, je ne suis plus tout jeune, je ne me vois plus descendre des tonnes d'escaliers pour m'y rendre. » et évidemment, elle cédait tout le temps.

Pour tenter de le convaincre, elle avait sorti le gros pyjama hideux en pilou. Il n'avait pas apprécié de ne plus la voir dormir nue à ses côtés. Au final il concéda à améliorer son logis, il faisait des feux plus imposants et avait investi dans une couette très épaisse. Elle avait fini par rendre les armes.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle rentrait de son cours de métamorphose, l'appartement était vide, Severus était occupé à des préparations de potions. La jeune femme ne maudissait plus de vivre dans les cachots à ces moments, car elle n'avait qu'un tout petit couloir à traverser pour rejoindre son époux. Elle chérissait tendrement les moments où elle l'aidait dans ses préparations. Il s'instaurait entre eux une espèce de danse enivrante autour du chaudron.

Mais cette fois là, elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans l'appartement à lire un bon livre au coin du feu. Severus préparait du Polynectar et sa jeune épouse ne comprenait pas pourquoi, vu que ce n'était pas prévu pour les cours, ni pour les Aurors, ni pour personne en fait.

« Chéri, pourquoi tu prépares du Polynectar ? Elle est presque finie en plus, ça doit faire un moment que tu es dessus !

\- Oui, elle devrait être finie ce soir, quant à pourquoi, finalement je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement une bonne idée de te le dire.

\- Huuuum, tu m'inquiètes un peu plus là. Et surtout, tu piques ma curiosité au vif !

\- Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu y fais appel.

\- Oui, c'est tellement drôle cette curiosité maladive. Ce n'est pas un trait de Gryffindor ça !

\- Dit le Slytherin le plus courageux ayant existé. Bon alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu fais du Polynectar ?

\- Tu me promets de garder l'esprit ouvert, de ne pas me juger ?

\- Ok… Là, je suis inquiète.

\- Love, s'il te plait.

\- Mon amour, je t'aime d'un amour incommensurable, nous sommes mariés depuis huit ans, quoi que tu me dises, je t'aimerais toujours, je ne pourrais jamais juger l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et me révéler tous tes secrets.

\- Mais c'est un truc que je veux faire avec toi, Love.

\- TU VAS ME LE DIRE OUI OU CROTTE !

\- C'est un fantasme.

\- Comment ça un fantasme ?

\- C'est un peu bizarre.

\- Explique. Je ne rechigne jamais à tester de nouvelles choses.

\- Ouais mais là je te dis c'est assez étrange.

\- SEVERUS !

\- Eh bien… Je voudrais que l'on fasse l'amour sous l'apparence de l'autre. Tu as mon apparence et moi la tienne. »

Hermione resta sans voix, elle observa son époux avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle riait tellement qu'elle ne comprenait pas les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Severus, qui pestait après elle et son rire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Lorsque son fou rire passa, la jeune femme, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, lui demanda :

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu me parler de ça avant de commencer la potion ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas, la potion n'est pas perdue, bougonna Severus. Mais arrête de te moquer.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Tu es tant de choses, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu étais aussi narcissique.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux savoir ce que ça fait.

\- D'être une fille ? Ou de faire l'amour en tant que fille ? Ou de te faire l'amour ?

\- La curiosité des limites du Polynectar, au niveau des sensations etc

\- C'est pour la science alors ?

\- Et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux le faire.

\- Ton fantasme c'est une avancée scientifique en gros ?

\- Non, pas que. Je veux voir si je peux te comprendre sexuellement en étant dans ta peau pendant l'acte. Je pourrais améliorer mes performances.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça tu sais.

\- Tu pourrais être surprise.

\- Très bien. D'accord. La potion est prête quand ?

\- Quand nous aurons mis nos cheveux dedans.

\- Déjà ? Aller faisons-le ! »

Severus lança un regard de braise à sa femme, il versa un peu de potions dans deux verres, et s'arracha un cheveu qu'il plaça dans l'un d'eux avant de le tendre à son épouse, cette dernière lui donna l'un des siens. Après l'avoir ajouté, ils prirent la concoction.

De toutes les potions de Polynectar qu'il avait bu, Severus n'en avait jamais pris avec un tel plaisir. Pour la première fois, la potion avait un goût agréable, cela venait surement du fait qu'il allait prendre l'apparence d'une jeune femme douce, délicate et dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Une fois la transformation terminée, ils se toisèrent, la jeune femme sous l'apparence de son homme avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se contemplait en face d'elle, c'était très étrange. Mais elle rit lorsqu'elle vit Severus promener ses mains sur son corps de femme. C'était une réaction typique d'un homme.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Entendre sa propre voix lui faisait bizarre, elle hocha la tête. Severus s'approcha d'elle, il posa ses mains de femme sur son corps d'homme. Puis il l'embrassa. Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme se sentit mieux. Puis un feu inattendu pris prossession d'elle.

Le baiser devint plus profond et plus ardent. Hermione connaissait par cœur le corps en face d'elle, il s'agissait du sien. Elle savait exactement quoi faire sur son corps pour que Severus, ressente le plaisir qu'elle ressentait d'ordinaire. Avec la force que le corps de son mari lui offrait, elle le plaqua sur un bureau et lui arracha ses vêtements. L'homme lui sourit, il aimait cette domination qui naissait en la jeune femme éprise par la puissance que lui offrait ce corps d'homme. Elle passa ses mains sur les seins de Severus, puis sa langue, jouant délicatement avec ses tétons les mordillant, l'homme poussa un cri aigu qui eu l'air de le surprendre. Par réflexe féminin, il s'arqua sous les coups de langue de la jeune femme. Severus ressentit un tel plaisir, qu'il en oublia totalement qu'il avait son propre corps en face de lui et s'abandonna totalement aux caresses de la jeune femme. Il enleva les vêtements qu'elle portait, son corps était tellement ridicule dans des habits de femme. Une fois nu, il promena ses mains sur son corps, descendant vers son sexe. Severus savait exactement comment il aimait être caressé et il voulait le faire sentir à son épouse.

Sous les caresses de son amant, Hermione eut une sensation bizarre lorsque le sexe se mit en érection. Elle fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle ressentait. D'une main ferme, Severus l'attrapa et glissa sa main de bas en haut, avec force et rapidité. La jeune femme ressenti un plaisir inattendu, elle ne le caressait pas comme ça d'ordinaire, mais elle ne manquerait plus de le faire après ça. Afin de faire sentir la même chose à son mari, elle commença à balader sa langue sur son corps jusqu'à son sexe. Mettant de coté l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à faire ça, elle commença à lécher son clitoris en traçant de petits cercles avec sa langue. La sensation qu'éprouva Severus dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre auparavant et pourtant, leurs ébats étaient toujours spectaculaires. Il devait mémoriser la façon dont Hermione était en train de le lécher pour pouvoir lui procurer le même plaisir à l'avenir. Son épouse ne s'arrêta pas là, elle lui rentra deux doigts, avec lesquels elle fit des cercles. Severus se mit à gémir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Sentant qu'un orgasme était proche, il se releva, la jeune femme recula, et il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il était temps de lui montrer la même chose.

Il mit son sexe bien dur dans sa bouche et le suça jusqu'au bout, faisant glisser sa langue en même temps le long de sa verge. La jeune femme n'en revint pas, cette sensation était incroyable, elle hurla son plaisir lorsque son époux mordilla très légèrement le bout du gland. Un grondement féroce sortit de la bouche masculine de la jeune femme, au bord de l'extase. Prise par une pulsion masculine, elle releva le corps svelte de Severus, le retourna pour qu'il lui tourne le dos et le pencha pour qu'il ait le haut du corps appuyé sur un bureau. Elle le pénétra très lentement pour qu'il puisse sentir chaque centimètre de son sexe entrer. Ensuite elle accéléra le mouvement et se pencha sur lui pour lui attraper les seins. Elle était possédée par le corps de Severus, par cette sensation d'être un homme tout comme l'inverse était valable pour son mari.

D'un coup elle s'arrêta, elle retourna Severus qui s'assit sur le bureau les jambes grandement écartées. La jeune femme vint se placer entre elles et le pénétra à nouveau. Elle posa ses lèvres fermes sur celles délicates de son amant et lui caressait les seins tandis qu'elle le pénétrait. Elle sortit sa langue pour approfondir leur baiser et elle tiraillait ses tétons. Severus s'arqua de plus en plus, haletant et hurlant, la jeune femme s'allongea sur lui et accéléra encore plus sa cadence déjà brutale. Elle se releva, son époux ayant toujours le haut du corps allongé sur le bureau et passa sa main sur son clitoris pour le stimuler tout en le pénétrant plus doucement. Severus se mit à hurler prit par un orgasme des plus intenses. Sentant son vagin se resserrer sur elle, la jeune femme fut prise d'un plaisir incroyable et jouit aussi fort que son mari.

Ils reprirent leur souffle se regardant dans les yeux, le couple étant nu, Severus fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique deux couvertures. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils venaient de terminer depuis à peine deux minutes lorsque les effets du Polynectar s'estompèrent enfin.

« Alors ma douce, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

\- Severus c'était incroyable. Sache que maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens comment tu le ressens et ce que tu aimes. J'ai bien tout noté pour la prochaine fois, dans nos corps respectifs.

\- Pas de regrets d'avoir essayer alors ?

\- C'était plutôt étrange au départ, mais au final non aucun regret. As-tu quand même pu faire une approche scientifique de cette expérience ?

\- On emmerde la science, j'avais juste envie de tester ça c'est tout. Je voulais savoir comment mieux te faire plaisir et comment toi tu ressentais les choses lorsqu'on fait l'amour. Maintenant j'ai la réponse.

\- Tu m'as donc dupée.

\- Non, le sexe est un intérêt scientifique quand même. »

Hermione ria et embrassa son mari. Elle avait vécu la plus incroyable des expériences sexuelles, elle remerciait intérieurement Severus d'avoir des idées parfois saugrenues. Elle savait que désormais, leurs ébats auraient plus de piquant. La jeune femme ne dirait sûrement pas non s'il lui redemandait de faire ça. Mais au final, elle était bien contente d'avoir récupéré son corps. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son époux en se relevant, cet ébat lui avait donné une sacrée fringale.

« Et si on se rhabillait et qu'on allait manger maintenant ?

\- Avec plaisir, Love. »

* * *

 _Merci à mes sublimes bêtas qui répondent toujours présentes. Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois, mais votre travail et formidable. Merci à toi Cricri la bêta de la première heure, et merci à Dragsou, la nouvelle dans la famille )._

 **Cricri: histoire sympa… idée barge mais j'adoooore** _Oui en l'écrivant je me suis dis la même chose, surtout arrivée au Lemon et cette situation compliquée à écrire xD. Contente d'y être arrivée !_

Dragsou : « Elle passa ses mains sur les seins de Severus », sérieux, cette phrase me fait trop rire XD _Mdr, et c'est ce genre de choses qui font que ce lemon a été très difficile à écrire ! Je te remercie pour ton super travail )._

* * *

 **L'OS suivant devrait pas trop tarder, il est chez la bêta et devrait très bientôt revenir. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé celui là et que les suivant vous plairont ;).  
Review ?**


	3. Repas de famille (K)

_Voilà la suite de mes petits OS sur la vie quotidienne de notre petit couple. Vous verrez ainsi que je ne les écris pas dans l'ordre logique de la vie, c'est plus drôle ainsi. Je les écris surtout comme ils viennent xD. Bonne lecture pour ce nouvel OS ;)  
_

* * *

 **Repas de famille**

La jeune femme s'affairait depuis des heures en cuisine, lâchant de temps en temps un juron car son mari refusait de venir lui donner un coup de main. Elle savait très bien que la soirée à venir était loin de le réjouir, mais il aurait quand même pu faire un effort. Elle avait toujours refusé d'avoir un elfe de maison, s'interdisant d'être une sorcière esclavagiste et son époux ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer que si elle avait accepté, elle ne serait pas en train de s'échiner comme une folle en cuisine.

Le repas du soir n'était pas spécialement important, mais elle y tenait. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée tranquille avec ses amis depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur premier enfant. Ginny était tout le temps fatiguée, Harry travaillait beaucoup en ce moment et Ron passait énormément de temps à la boutique avec Georges pour l'aider. Lavande n'aimant pas trop Hermione et encore moins rester seule avec elle, ne passait jamais la voir si Ron n'était pas là, bien que la jeune femme soit la marraine de leur enfant.

Lavande ne supportait pas le mari d'Hermione non plus, et bien que Ron, Harry et Ginny aient fini par s'y accommoder, les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble étaient tendus.

Mais ce soir-là, Hermione avait quelque chose à leur annoncer, elle voulait préparer un dîner pour célébrer ses cinq années de mariages et cette immense nouvelle qu'elle souhaitait leur annoncer. Cette nouvelle réjouissait au plus haut point son époux, mais le dîner du soir le rendait effroyablement bougon.

« Severus, quand vas-tu cesser de te conduire comme un enfant ?

\- Je ne me conduis pas comme un enfant. Je veux bien faire des efforts pour Potter, Miss Weasley, mais les deux autres…

\- Chéri, ce sont mes amis.

\- Miss Brown est ton amie ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais c'est la femme de Ron et je suis la marraine de leur fils.

\- Ce garçon est incroyablement stupide, mais je n'en reviens pas qu'il le soit autant au point d'avoir épousé la fille la plus imbécile que le monde magique ait jamais connu. »

Hermione pouffa, elle n'aimait pas encourager les élans de méchancetés de Severus, mais ce commentaire la fit tellement rire qu'elle ne put se retenir. Elle retourna en cuisine tandis que son mari s'installa dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Le repas étant tranquillement en train de cuire, la jeune femme rejoignit Severus et se blottit contre lui, prenant en cours sa lecture. Elle adorait ces moments de tendresse, seule elle le connaissait ainsi. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux de sa main libre. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il fit une grimace et la jeune femme se leva à contre cœur pour aller ouvrir à ses invités.

Les deux couples étaient venus ensemble. Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Hermione, suivit d'Harry et de Ron. Lavande lui fit juste la bise avant d'entrer. Ils serrèrent solennellement la main à Severus, lui souriant et celui-ci fit de même de façon respectueuse mais sans plus.

« Comment vas-tu Mione ? demanda Harry ?

\- Je vais très bien. Et toi ?

\- Fatigué. La moitié des Aurors ont la grippe. Du coup nous avons encore plus de travail vu que nous sommes en nombre restreint. Et dur de tenir le coup lorsque l'on dort très peu.

\- Oh, Jamie ne fait toujours pas ses nuits ?

\- Non. Nous sommes épuisés. Imagine mon bonheur lorsque maman nous a proposé de nous le garder tout le week-end, répondit Ginny.

\- J'imagine tout à fait.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu garder Eliott ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, deux bébés pour elle ça commence à faire beaucoup. »

Tout le monde ria sauf Severus, profondément ennuyé par la présence de ses invités, et Lavande, toujours aussi mal à l'aise devant son ancien professeur de potions. Très vite, des groupes se formèrent. Ginny discuta plusieurs minutes avec Hermione, Ron tentait de dérider sa femme qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot ni un sourire depuis son arrivée et Harry tentait de faire la conversation à Severus. Ce dernier se montrait poli et courtois avec le Gryffindor. Depuis qu'il était avec Hermione, il arrivait mieux à supporter le jeune homme. La douleur du passé étant estompée, il lui était également redevable. Mais lorsque Ron accompagné de sa femme s'approcha, Severus s'éclipsa en bougonnant, allant se réfugier en cuisine. Hermione le remarqua et le suivit.

« Sev' fais un effort s'il te plait.

\- J'en ai fait un. J'ai discuté avec Potter. Et la Miss Brown là, elle fait un effort peut-être ?

\- Mouais… J'avoue qu'elle m'agace un peu là.

\- Même les gardiens d'Azkaban sont plus agréables qu'elle ne l'est ce soir. » Hermione éclata de rire. « Et je parle bien des détraqueurs hein, pas des gros débiles qui servent à rien aux portes. »

Hermione riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre.

 _Pendant ce temps dans le salon :_

« C'est incroyable ce qu'Hermione et Severus ont l'air complice, remarqua Ginny.

\- Oui, voilà quelque chose dont je ne me serai jamais douté il y a quelques années, enchérit Ron.

\- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de les voir vraiment ensemble. Il y a eu leur mariage qui était très beau, mais c'est la première fois que nous les voyons ensemble dans leur élément. Je suis rassuré de la voir si heureuse et complice avec son mari. Pourtant quand j'ai su qu'elle voulait se marier avec lui j'étais inquiet.

\- Harry, chéri, tu es si prévenant, mais tu as pourtant appris qu'il fallait arrêter de juger les gens par leur simple apparence non ?

\- Parlant d'apparence, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver ? Cet homme n'a rien pour lui !

\- Lavande ! la réprima Ginny, ça prouve bien que t'es qu'une idiote superficielle. » Siffla-t-elle dans sa barbe.

 _Retour en cuisine :_

Severus serrait Hermione dans ses bras, l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle savait que c'était en quelque sorte une supplique pour mettre fin au plus vite à la soirée, mais la bonne éducation ne lui donnerait pas raison. Elle mit fin au baiser et le regarda en souriant.

« Chéri, c'est très impoli de laisser nos invités seuls sans la présence de l'un de leur hôte.

\- Ce sont tes invités, c'est à toi d'y aller.

\- Oooooh non, tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça ! De plus, tu risques de tout laisser cramer. Je m'occupe de surveiller le dîner et toi, tu vas afficher ton plus beau sourire, prendre le plateau d'apéritifs et retourner là-bas pour discuter aimablement avec tout le monde. Je te donne juste la permission d'ignorer Lavande. »

Severus soupira longuement, Hermione lui déposa un baiser avant de lui donner le plateau avec les verres, les bouteilles et les amuse-bouche. Il disparut vers le salon, trainant les pieds. De la cuisine, la jeune femme parvenait à entendre des conversations, ça la rassurait d'entendre par ci, par là la voix de son mari. Quand il voulait, il pouvait se montrer très respectable. Lorsque le four sonna, Hermione cria à ses convives de se mettre à table. Severus retourna en cuisine chercher la carafe d'eau, le Whisky Pur Feu, le vin moldu qu'il adorait pour les apporter à table. Sa femme le suivait de près avec la dinde rôtie assaisonnée aux fines herbes et épices, accompagnée de ses pommes de terre, carottes et poivrons.

« Oh Hermione c'est magnifique, ça a vraiment l'air délicieux ! la complimenta Ginny.

\- C'est vrai, chérie, ça sent terriblement bon.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que ça fait des heures que ça sent comme ça dans toute la maison, mais merci d'avoir fini par le voir, taquina Hermione, le gratifiant d'un doux baiser.

\- Vous êtes vraiment drôle tous les deux ! » lâcha Harry, à regret, lorsque Severus lui lança un regard noir.

Severus découpa la dinde et Hermione distribua les assiettes. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, elle se rassit et son époux se leva.

« Que puis-je vous servir à boire ? Ce ton faussement poli fit rire Hermione.

\- Pour moi juste de l'eau. J'allaite encore, alors pas question de boire de l'alcool.

\- Une Bièraubeurre pour moi, demanda Ron.

\- Je vais te la chercher, lui répondit Hermione après un regard méfiant vers son mari.

\- Moi je prendrais un Whisky Pur Feu, demanda Lavande, d'une petite voix. »

Severus servit tout le monde, Hermione revint avec la boisson de Ron. Pour finir, il proposa un verre d'eau fraiche à sa femme puis s'assit pour se concentrer sur son assiette. Durant le repas, les discussions allaient bon train, certaines anecdotes avaient même fait rire Severus, mais ce fait n'avait été remarqué que par sa femme. Lavande enchainait les Whisky Pur Feu comme un gouffre sans fond.

Le repas enfin terminé, Hermione alla chercher le dessert, un gâteau glacé mi- chocolat, mi- vanille. Elle le découpa et le servit.

« Alors Mione, que nous vaut ce merveilleux repas ? C'était un peu trop festif juste pour un petit dîner en famille, lança Harry après avoir mangé son dernier morceau de gâteau.

\- Eh bien en fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Severus et moi allons avoir un bébé !

\- Oh c'est incroyable ! Félicitations ! s'écrièrent en chœur Harry et Ginny.

\- Ah ah ah ah, ricana Lavande méchamment. J'imagine la tête de ce pauvre bébé. Et s'il hérite des chevelures de ses parents et du nez de son père, il promet d'être bien effrayant. »

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Hermione serra les poings sous la table et Severus se leva, baguette à la main, il la pointait sur Lavande, prêt à jeter un sort. Hermione se jeta immédiatement sur lui, elle savait à quel point il excellait en informulé et personne ne verrait rien venir si elle ne l'arrêtait pas. Ginny se leva, alla se placer devant Lavande et lui mit une immense gifle.

« Espèce de garce ! Excuse-toi tout de suite ! On ne te pardonnera pas tes paroles parce que tu as fait un excès d'alcool je te préviens. »

Là encore, tout le monde était scotché. C'était la première fois que Ginny faisait preuve de violence. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Lavande, mais la violence de cette gifle montrait ce fait avec clarté, ça devait la démanger depuis tellement longtemps. Hermione songeait que lorsque Molly apprendrait que sa fille avait giflé Lavande, elle la vénérerait pendant des semaines. Ron se leva et toisa sa sœur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais la rouquine le devança.

« Non Ron ! Il est tant que tu contrôles ta femme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre Hermione mais c'est ridicule ! Elle était jalouse parce qu'elle a toujours pensé que tu aimais Mione et que c'était réciproque. Tu t'es marié avec elle et Mione s'est mariée, on a vu ce soir à quel point elle est heureuse, alors cette jalousie ridicule n'a pas lieu d'être. Quand ta garce de femme aura cuvé, tu as intérêt à la calmer sur ça ! Et si tu penses qu'elle n'énerve que moi, tu demanderas à maman comment les jumeaux l'appellent derrière ton dos ! »

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Ginny ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi. La fatigue et les hormones devaient y être en partie pour quelque chose. Mais au moins elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Finalement, la rouquine commençait vraiment à plaire à Severus. Il voulait jeter un sort à l'affreuse blonde, mais la voir se faire gifler et insulter était tout aussi jouissif.

« Professeur Snape, Hermione, je… Je… Je suis… je suis désolée. » bredouilla Lavande. Elle se tassa sur sa chaise. Ron la prit par la main, dit au revoir et félicitation au couple et s'en alla.

« Eh ben, Ginny !

\- Désolé de m'être emportée ainsi, elle m'a vraiment énervée là et avec toute cette fatigue et les hormones j'ai craqué.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Miss Potter, c'était terriblement satisfaisant, lui répondit Severus. Vous êtes l'héroïne de la soirée. »

Tout le monde se mit à s'esclaffer. Et après quelques petits fous rires provoqués par des méchancetés sur le dos de Lavande, Harry et Ginny prirent congé. Ils comptaient bien profiter que leur fils n'était pas là du week-end pour passer enfin une bonne nuit.

« Eh bien, quelle soirée intéressante !

\- Tu l'as dit. Je n'ai jamais vu Ginny craquer comme ça.

\- Finalement, elle me plait bien cette rouquine ! C'est la seule Weasley qui soit intelligente et équilibrée.

\- Chéri tu es méchant. Percy est très intelligent, Bill et Charlie aussi.

\- Donc l'intelligence a sauté les générations entre eux et Ginny alors. »

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Après avoir débarrassé la table avec l'aide de son époux, il la serra dans ses bras.

« Alors futur papa, et si nous allions nous coucher maintenant ?

\- Avec plaisir, Love.

\- J'ai envie de me blottir contre ton corps, de sentir ta main caresser mes cheveux et de m'endormir ainsi.

\- Allons-y. Après cette soirée, je pense que tu as beaucoup de sommeil à prendre en avance. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te transformes en Ginny Potter suite à un excès de fatigue lorsque le bébé sera là.

\- Pour ça il n'y a pas de risque, je vis avec l'homme le plus adorable qui soit. »

Severus bougonna, il attrapa Hermione dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans leur lit, où ils allèrent se coucher, se câlinant et riant encore de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer.

* * *

 _Merci à mes fantastiques bêtas, qui sont aussi rapides qu'efficaces ! Je les adore ! Que ferais-je sans elles ? Merci Cricri pour ta rapidité incroyable, et merci Dragsou pour ta minutie, et pour tes propositions qui ont grandement enrichit le texte !_

 **Cricri: dîner fort sympathique déjà qu'on n'aimait pas la blonde… mais alors là, elle a touché le fond….** _Ouais t'as vu, quelle pétasse celle là ! Ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire que Ginny lui collait une baffe, mais peut-être aurais-je dû laisser Sevy lui jeter un sort !_

Dragsou : « Ne vous excusez pas Miss Potter, c'était terriblement satisfaisant, lui répondit Severus. »

J'ai bien aimé cette phrase XD En plus j'aime pas Lavande (surtout celle du film, trop envie de la claquer haha) donc je comprends bien Sevy.

\- Donc l'intelligence a sauté les générations entre eux et Ginny (pas « Miss Weasley » vu que c'est Sev qui parle ?) _J'ai fait ce choix volontairement puisque pour moi les événements de la soirées ont fait qu'il y a eu un rapprochement entre les protagonistes, et que venant de Severus, ça peut paraître comme une marque d'affections après ce que la jolie rousse à fait )_

* * *

 **Et voilà. J'ai un OS de terminé pour la suite aussi, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas s'il sera publié. J'ai un gros doute, je l'aime pas trop je le retravail tout le temps. J'attends l'avis de mes bêtas pour voir ce que j'en fait. Donc je ne peux pas vous dire quand le suivant arrivera du coup ^^  
Et en attendant la suite, si tu as aimé celui-ci, n'oubliez pas la petite review ;)**


End file.
